In the development of successive generations of cellular telephones, a great deal of effort has been made to reduce the volume of the wireless terminal, with the attendant desire to reduce the volume of the antenna whilst still maintaining its sensitivity. Externally mounted monopole antennas have been succeeded by internal antennas such as PIFAs (Planar Inverted-F Antennas) and notch antennas (see, for instance, patent document WO 03/094346). However, more efforts have to be made to further reduce the volume of the terminal and to facilitate its manufacture.